Their Ways
by evilkyung
Summary: [SULAY & KAISOO CHAP ALRD UPDATED!] Ini adalah cara mereka, untuk menyatakan cinta. / Fluffy / SuLay-KaiSoo-KrisTao-ChanBaek-ChenMin-HunHan / GS / Drabble series / Mind to RnR? :33
1. Prolog

Their Ways

Cast  
EXO OT12

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, and fluff? /hening seketika/ -_-

Summary  
Ini adalah cara mereka, untuk menyatakan cinta. / Fluffy / SuLay-KaiSoo-KrisTao-ChanBaek-ChenMin-HunHan / GS / Drabble series / Mind to RnR? :33

Warning  
Gaje, kebanyakan typo-_- Awas bikin kena diabetes, enek, dsb-_-"  
Disangkut-paukan sama beberapa pelajaran favorit saya ._.a

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

This is their ways, to get their love.

.

.

"Coba kau selesaikan **pertidaksamaan** ini Ying-ah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. See ya~"

.

"Shenme? Jadi selama ini Suho Oppa…? KYAAAA~"

.

.

"Nuna, bantu aku menyelesaikan **persamaan kurva** ini, jebal~"

.

"Baiklah, berikan soalmu itu Jongie, aku akan menyelesaikannya dirumah nanti."

.

.

"Coba kau artikan **angka-angka** ini **dalam bahasa korea**, Taozi."

.

"sabaek-yeodeun-yeosos? ._."

.

.

"Baekki, bantu aku **mengerjakan tugas**ku ya? Ya? Jebaaal~"

.

"Kenapa tugas Yeollie susah sekali? Oppa, bantu aku TwT"

.

.

"Buatlah **medley dari beberapa lagu**, tetapi, **buatlah medley** itu **dengan segenap perasaan** kalian. Hasil terbaik, akan saya putar. Saya tunggu hasilnya minggu depan. Annyeong."

.

"Ige mwoya…."

.

.

"Coba kau baca ini **dalam beberapa dialek tradisional**, Sehuna."

.

"Wu-er-ling? Wubai Liang? ._."

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Gimana? Gaje? Pasti-_- Banyak typo? Pastinya juga-_- Tapi harap dimaklumi ya/? Soalnya kelingking saya patah habis kena bola waktu pengambilan nilai basket selasa kemaren-_- Jadi agak sakit waktu dipake ngerjakan sesuatu, apalagi nulis sama ngetik-_- Jujur aja, gegara masalah ini, saya ketinggalan catatan fisika sama kimia ;u; Sampe harus pinjem catatan temen ;u;

Ditambah lagi, punggung sama bahu saya suka sakit kalo dipake duduk lama-lama-_-

.

Ini bakal saya coba buat fast update kok ^^ Tenang aja~ Tapi itu berlaku kalo paketan saya belum abis, kkk~

Ah ya, setelah ff ini end, sama sequel disappointed udah release, saya mau hiatus '-' Soalnya…. UAS beserta remidinya udah menunggu-_- [Sekolah saya itu sekolah percontohan, jadi… mau nggak mau UAS maupun UTSnya lebih dulu ketimbang sekolah lain-_- /tapi SMAN 5 uasnya tanggal 2-_- padahal sama-sama percontohan-_,-/ Kalo sekolah lain tanggal 2 / 4 Desember baru mulai, sekolah saya tanggal 28 besok udah mulai =_= dan itu langsung berlanjut sama remidi=_=]

Sorry kalo kebanyakan bacot, kkk

Last, mind to review? :33


	2. Not an Equation

Their Ways

Not an equation

Cast  
EXO OT12

Pair  
Mama and Appa

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, and fluff? /hening seketika/ -_-

Summary  
Ini adalah cara mereka, untuk menyatakan cinta. / Fluffy / SuLay-KaiSoo-KrisTao-ChanBaek-ChenMin-HunHan / GS / Drabble series / Mind to RnR? :33

Warning  
Gaje, kebanyakan typo-_- Awas bikin kena diabetes, enek, dsb-_-"  
Disangkut-paukan sama beberapa pelajaran favorit saya ._.a  
No EYD. -_-  
Eum, disini posisinya Yixing sama Suho hadap-hadapan yaa. Kkk

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

This is their ways, to get their love.

.

.

"Nilai macam apa ini?" tanya Suho sakartis pada Yixing.

"Tapi kan, waktu ulangan aku sakit oppa~ Harap maklum~," Yixing mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

Asdfghjkl, tahan Suho, tahan dirimu.

CTAK!

"Siapa suruh kau sakit, huh?" Suho menyentil dahi Yixing 'agak' keras, sepertinya, hingga membuat yeoja bersurai brunette itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak asik ih," protes Yixing sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang sangat ehemseksiehem /?

"Sudah jangan banyak protes," Suho menarik nafas sebentar. "Coba kau selesaikan **pertidaksamaan** ini Ying-ah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. See ya~" lanjutnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Yixing.

"Yaaa! Kau mau kemana?" protes Yixing –lagi-.

"Pulang. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Waktu mengajarku sudah habis nona," tapi kapan-kapan aku akan 'mengajar'mu tanpa ampun, Xing. Lanjut Suho sambil menyeringai didalam hati /? [me: /sigh/ appa mesum]

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok~" Yixing melambaikan tangan pada sosok Suho yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Heran. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yixing sekarang.

Tumben sekali Suho oppa memberikan satu soal seperti ini -_- Orang itu memang aneh -_-

Yixing ngomel, lagi. [me: kok ngomel mulu sih ying. Bawel. /duagh/]

"Haaah~" Yixing menghela nafas panjang. "Lebih baik aku kerjakan soal itu sekarang."

.

.

9x - 7i lebih besar dari 3(3x - 7u)

"Ini begini… lalu ini bisa coret, dibagi tiga… Selesai!"

Yixing terkesiap. Otaknya masih belum connect, sepertinya.

'Bukankah kalau angka tiganya didekatkan… jadinya….'

I 3 U….?

Yixing speechless.

"Omona… jadi, selama ini Suho oppa? KYAAAAAAA~"

Sekarang, dia histeris begini. Ying, kamu kenapa sayang? /slapped/

.

.

"Oppa~~"

"Apa?" tanya Suho cuek sambil tetap mengoreksi perkerjaan Yixing.

"Wo ye ai ni," ungkap Yixing malu-malu sambil memainkan bolpoin ditangannya hingga membentuk sebuah coretan abstrak. [me: ga usah malu-malu ying. Padahal biasanya malu-maluin. /slapslap/]

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suho –berpura-pura- bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kim Joonmyeon!" jawab Yixing sambil melemparkan bolpoinnya, hingga mengenai dahi Suho. 'Yeah! Three point shot!'

"Sakit, bodoh. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, tapi ada satu hal tang perlu kau ketahui Zhang Yixing. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan, yang amat disayangkan, rasa suka ini terus berkembang, mungkin sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Yixing speechless. Dia sudah terlalu malu. Wajahnya sudah merona hingga ke telinga.

"Zhang Yixing, wo ai ni. Would u be mine?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Dan…

GREB!

Suho memeluknya! Aaaaa /tebar bunga/

"Wo ai ni, baobei."

"Wo ye ai ni, junmian gege."

FIN

Akhirnya selesaaaai~ Huwaaaa. Baru keinget mau ngelanjutin pas selesai remidi matematika wajib-_-" Bikinnya di note hape,, terus dipindahin ke word. Dan jadilah, ff absurd ini-_- FF ini juga tambah absurd, setelah saya, ayiska, sama nei gonceng tiga keterminal bratang, untung, nggak kena tilang, huehehe XDD [[Aku berasa jadi anak kalian berdua, betewe. Hahahaha]]

FF ini saya dedikasiin buat dua orang guru matematika saya Bu Tutik (mat wajib) sama Pak Isah (mat peminatan)! :33 Bu Tutik, kasih nilai rapor saya yang bagus yaaa~ X33 Pak Isah, gewees ya pak :"3 Kita anak" Asma_Akut kangen sama bapak, apalagi pas ngajar dikelas :"3 Juga kasih nilai kita bagus ya pak X'3

Dibikin cuma 20 menitan! Ini rekor saya X33 Jadi harap maklum kalo banyak typo sana sini, dan, jari saya udah agak mendingan sih :33 Maaf, saya ngelanggar janji –u- kan tadinya mau fast update, tapi…. Paketan modem habis-_- Juga ga ada mood buat ngelanjutin. Buktinya… sequel disappointed mandek ditengah jalan-_- Sebenernya, pengen di update lewat hape, tapi pas mau log in, susahnya minta ampun-_- Sekarang, waktunya bales review readew di prolog kemaren~ yuhuu~

Jihye : tadi teasernya, sekarang chap SuLay nya! :33 Makasih mau baca sama review loh :33 Review lagi ya say :33

TaoTaoZi Panda : Ini official pair kok dear :33 Saya nggak tahan kalo bukan official pair, ngahaha XD Makasih udah ditungguin X3 Makasih yaaa X3 Review lagi yaaa :33

: Aww, udah dibilang penyemangat buat UAS Makasih ya :33 Hwaiting buat UASnya~! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan! )9 Makasih chingu! :33 Review lagi yaaa~ :33

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Sudah lanjut kok unnie! w Udah nggak penasaran lagi kaaan? :p Hayus seyu dong, kalo ndak seyu ndak enak /? Makasih ya unn :33 Review lagi ya unn :33

: ah, chingu, pennamenya lucu ih w Makasih udah mau nunggu yaaa :33 Pasti dums~ Ayo, ini dilihat lagi :33 Makasih banyak :33 Review lagi ya chingu :33

**ByunnaPark** : Adaw, author favorit gueeeh~ /muncrat/ /? Pasti unn :33 Makasih :33 Review lagi yaaa~ :33

**Aswshn** : Ini juga author favorit OAO Makaseeeh X3 Duh, jadi terhuya /? Udah dong ;33 /wink imut/ /? Maaf nggak bisa apdet kilat, selanjutnya pasti diusahakan apdet kilat kok X33 Review lagi yaaa :33

**Exindira** : Ini udah lanjut :33 Maaf nggak bisa fast update Selanjutnya diusahakan kok )9 Pastiii~ :33 Makasih udah mau review, review lagi yaaa :33

**Des Parfaits** : HUWAAAAA, AUTHOR FAVORIT JUGA INI OAO /mulai nggak nyante/ /? Tiap chapter pasti bakal keungkap kok X33 Sabar yaaa~ Ini tergolong lama nggak sih? ._. /innocent face/ Makasih udah mau review, review lagi yaaaa :33

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, follow, sama fav! X3

Buat yang mau kenalan, bisa ngepoin saya di : /evilkyung atau have a little chit chat di sfny98 XD bisa juga lewat line dengan ID evilkyung X33 Jangan tanya fb ya, soalnya sudah nggak aktif lagi -_-)/ Ada yang punya akun rp? Yuk, tukeran di PM XDD

Maaf kebanyakan bacot u.u Saya tau kalo saya wewet (cerewet) kok –o- Mind to review? ;)


	3. Curve?

Their Ways

Curve?

Cast  
EXO OT12

Pair  
Eomma and Sexiest member

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, and fluff? /hening seketika/ -_-

Summary  
Ini adalah cara mereka, untuk menyatakan cinta. / Fluffy / SuLay-KaiSoo-KrisTao-ChanBaek-ChenMin-HunHan / GS / Drabble series / Mind to RnR? :33

Warning  
Gaje, kebanyakan typo-_- Awas bikin kena diabetes, enek, dsb-_-"  
Disangkut-paukan sama beberapa pelajaran favorit saya ._.a  
No EYD. -_-

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

This is their ways, to get their love.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, sepertinya, sebelum teriakan seorang namja mengacaukan semua keindahan yang ada _-_

"Soo nunaaaaaa! Ppali!"

"Iya, Jongina. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu," nasehat Kyungsoo pada namja hitam, eh, bukan, maksud saya, namja tan didepannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengikuti ulangan Cho songsaenim, nuna!"

'Hell! Anak ini kesambet apa sebenarnya?' batin Kyungsoo. "Tumben sekali kau bersemangat mengikuti ulangan Cho songsaenim, Jongina? Padahal biasanya kau main kabur begitu saja,"

"Aku sudah tobat, nuna :33" timpal Jongin sambil beraegyo ria. 'Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?! OAO' jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati tidak terima.

.

.

"Nuna, bantu aku menyelesaikan **persamaan kurva** ini, jebal~" rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Bukankah ada Suho oppa yang bisa membantumu?"

"Suho hyung? Jangan harap, untuk membantuku memasak saja dia tidak mau. Apalagi mengerjakan tugas seperti ini," adu Jongin. "Baiklah, berikan soalmu itu Jongie, aku akan menyelesaikannya dirumah nanti."

GREB!

"Yeay! Nuna, kau benar-benar penyelamatku!" sorak Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. "H-hey, Jongin! Ini ditempat umum!" Uuu, uri Kyungsoo sudah _memerah_ rupanya. Khukhukhu.

"Ah, maaf nuna, aku terlalu berbunga-bunga," ucap Jongin malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Gwaenchana, Jongina," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat-lihat buku yang serahkan Jongin kepadanya tadi siang disekolah, dia terkikik ketika melihat hasil kerja Jongin, yang lumayan berantakan. Contohnya, garis lurus, tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang bengkok sana-sini, juga, gambar parabola, tapi, sama sekali tidak mirip parabola. [me: ini gue banget -_,-]

"Gambarlah suatu bentuk dari persamaan dibawah ini, apabila luasnya sebesar 180 phi, dengan koefisien sudut sebesar t derajat," Kyungsoo membaca soal milik Jongin lamat-lamat, berusaha memahami inti dari soal tersebut. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat catatan kecil, yang diyakininya merupakan tulisan tangan milik Jongin.

'Nuna, letakkan 'suatu bentuk' itu tadi tepat ditengah-tengah garis A dan parabola C ya.'

Dalam hati Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan catatan kecil milik Jongin tadi. Tangan terampil Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas milik Jongin dengan cepat, karena ini sudah cukup larut malam. "Hoam~ Akhirnya selesai juga," Kyungsoo menutup millimeter block milik Jongin, dan tidak menyadari hasil karya yang telah dibuatnya.

.

.

"Sehuna, apa Jongin ada didalam?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika datang kekelas Jongin hanya untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan yang telah dikerjakannya semalam. "Kkamjjong? Dia ada didalam nuna, kau masuk saja,"

"Oke, terimakasih Sehuna~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Sehun. "Cheonmaneyo, nuna," balas Sehun sambil menampakkan eyesmilenya.

.

"Heyya~ Jongina~" sapa Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kini tengah memainkan handphonenya. "Ah, kau Soo nuna. Kemarilah," jawab Jongin sambil menepuk bangku milik Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. "Ini tugas milikmu,"

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya nuna? Aku takut jawabanmu nanti banyak yang salah," kata Jongin dengan suara dan ekspresi se-innocent mungkin. "Baiklah,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Nuna, kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "S-sudah, Jongina. Tapi, ini maksudnya apa?"

"Nuna, lihat mataku," pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dikarenakan tinggi badan Jongin yang jauh melampaui tinggi badannya sendiri. "Nuna, aku selalu merasa nyaman bila berada didekatmu. Pada awalnya, aku hanya menganggap perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan dongsaeng kepada nunanya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Nuna, saranghaeyo. Apa nuna mau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin, dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin, "Nado sarangheyo, ku mau menjadi yeojachingumu, Jongina,"

Dan sorakan meriahpun terdengar dikelas X-IA 5.

.

.

FIN

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"AHJUSSI! BANTU AKUUUUU~" teriak Jongin pada Cho songsaenim –pamannya-. "Aish, pelankan sedikit suaramu bodoh! Bagaimana jika satu sekolahan tau?"

"Bukan urusanku-_- Ahjussi, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo nuna OAO"

"Berikan soal ini saja padanya. Kau masih ingat soal itu kan?"

Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca soal itu.

X = 16 sin pangkat3 t

Y = 13 cos t – 5 cos 2t – 2 cos 3t – cos 4t

A = 180 phi.

"Iya, aku ingat soal ini. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya ahjussi?"

"Begini, kau kerjakan saja garis dan parabolanya terlebih dahulu. Untuk persamaan yang tadi, biarkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjakannya, setelah itu, terserah padamu," jawab Cho songsaenim dengan enteng. "Kau tak usah khawatir, materi itu sudah kuberikan pada kelas Kyungsoo dua minggu yang lalu,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ahjussi! Aku berhutang budi padamu! Bye~"

Jongin berlari keluar ruangan dengan semangat, meninggalkan Cho songsaenim yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda,"

.

.

END

.

.

Gimana? Ini FF KaiSoo pertama saya, hehehe. Fresh from the oven /?

Saya jelasin gambarnya yaaa  
Di sebelah kiri, ada garis, yang bentuknya kaya huruf I, terus, ditengah, ada bentuk lope gitu /? Tapi yang rada gemuk /? Bukan yang kurus /? Disebelah kanan, yang parabola itu, mirip sama huruf U. Hehehe~

Itu pekerjaannya Kai mirip banget sama saya, nggak bisa ngegaris lurus, kalo ngegaris luruspun, banyak bengkoknya cyin -_,- Ngegambar parabola, sama sekali nggak mirip parabola =_=

Ah ya, persamaan bentuk hatinya itu tadi saya dapet dari koko saya X3 Dia pinter banget, bisa nyelesein persamaan yang ribet kek gitu ;u; Apalagi ada sin pangkat tiganya segala ;u; Saya iri /potek/

Sekedar bocoran, Chap depan itu KrisTao! Khukhukhu

Saya mau ngucapin, Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan! ^^~ Semoga natal kali ini, kita mendapatkan banyak berkah! GBU ^^ {} Yuk, balesin review :33

**Yurako Koizumi** : Aduh, pasti manisnya bikin enek ya? :/ Iyaa, kan mama gitu loh /slapped/ Ini Kaisoonya udah update~ Yeay~ Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

Jihye : Ambigu gundulmu-_,- Itu plotnya udah gue jelasin sejelas-jelasnya beb OAO KrisTao? Chap depan say '-' Mungkin itu buat gantinya kado ultah lo, wkwkwk. PASTEEEH /muncrat/ /? Sudah punya, lain kali aja ya -_,- Makasih udah mau review say, review lagi? :33

**Kyeoptafadila** : Ini chap Kaisoonya? Gimana? Ambigu? Bikin enek? Gaje? Saya tau kok -_-" Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Iya, kebanyakan gumbul sama mereka berdua tuh unn, wkwkwk XDD Iyaaa, umma gitu loh~ XD Makasih udah mau review ya unn, review lagi? :33

**Aelvie** : lebih besar, kan terakhirnya dibagi -3 yang bikin tanda berubah jadi lebih kecil X3 Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

**ByunnaPark** : Unnie bisa-bisa aja, wkwkwk XD Iya dongs, kan anaknya pinter, jadi bapaknya juga XD /apa/ Pastii :33 Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

Laibel : Kurang panjang? ): Tapi otakku dah mentok bikinnya dear DX Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

**Exindira** : Jeongmal? Waaah, akhirnyaa :") /terharu/ Makasih semangatnya, peluk sini {} Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

**EnchanterPanda** : Huhuy, ini sudah mentok sayang, mau dipanjangin sih sebenernya, tapi hasilnya aneh, serius –v lebih enak langsung to the point kaya gini aja :33 Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

**Dyodoll12jong88** : Aduh, aku tersanjung /malu-malu/ /? Ini Kaisoonya yaaa :D ChenMin sama HunHan masih di agak lama kelihatannya DX Yang sabar yaaaa~ /pukpuk/ Makasih udah mau review, review lagi? :33

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, review~ Aku sayang kaliaaaan /tebar lope-lope/ /?  
Last, mind to RnR? :33


End file.
